Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901)/Images
Documents Image:Winblad-Lars_10.jpg|1828 birth of Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) on October 08, 1828 in Stockholm, Sweden to Lars Magnus Wingblad, a carpenter journeyman; and Christina Ökneberg Image:Winblad-Lars 02.jpg|1828 birth (closeup) Image:Maria-Magdalena-CIa-12-1819-1833-Image-191.jpg|1828 birth (closeup in color) Image:Högsjö-C-4-1845-1880-Image-198-page-428 Winblad Hoglund marriage.jpg|1853 marriage to Höglund in Högsjö parish, Sweden churchbook Image:Winblad-AntonJuliusI marriages.gif|1853 marriage to Höglund in the International Genealogical Index Image:Hogland-Winblad 001a.gif|1853 marriage to Höglund in Högsjö parish, Sweden Image:Ytterlännäs-C-3-1805-1862-Image-246-page-240.jpg|1855 marriage to Näslund in Ytterlännäs parish, Sweden Image:Winblad personregistry.gif|1855 Ytterlännäs parish, Sweden marriage to Näslund in index Image:Winblad personregistry2.gif|1855 Ytterlännäs marriage to Näslund in Ytterlännäs parish, Sweden (closeup) Image:Winblad-AntonJuliusI marriages.gif|1855 marriage to Näslund in the International Genealogical Index in Ytterlännäs parish, Sweden Image:Winblad-Naslund marriage 001a.gif|Näslund marriage to Näslund in 1855 in the International Genealogical Index in Ytterlännäs parish, Sweden Image:Winblad Naslund marriage 1855.gif|Näslund marriage to Näslund in 1855 in the International Genealogical Index in Ytterlännäs parish, Sweden Image:Ytterlännäs-C-3-1805-1862-Image-148-page-141.jpg|1856 birth of John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) Image:Winblad-Anton 1856 birth index.png|1856 birth of John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) Image:Winblad Naslund 1861 Ytterlännäs household examination.jpg|1861 household examination living on the church house in Ytterlännäs parish, Sweden Image:Winblad-AntonJulius 1866January24 move.jpg|1866 move from Ytterlännäs parish, Sweden to Anundsjö parish, Sweden on January 24, 1866 Image:Winblad Naslund 1875 Anundsjö household examination 1.jpg|1875 household examination in Anundsjö parish, Sweden Image:1880 census Winblad Sweden.gif|1880 Sweden census index for Anundsjö parish, Sweden Image:1880 census Winblad Sweden 01.jpg|1880 Sweden census, page 1 of 2 for Anundsjö parish, Sweden Image:1880 census Winblad Sweden 02.jpg|1880 Sweden census, page 2 of 2 for Anundsjö parish, Sweden Image:Winblad Naslund 1885 Anundsjö household examination 1.jpg|1885 household examination in Anundsjö parish, Sweden Image:Winblad Naslund 1885 Anundsjö household examination 2.jpg|1885 household examination in Anundsjö parish, Sweden Image:1890 census Winblad Naslund 2.gif|1890 Sweden census index for Anundsjö parish, Sweden Image:Winblad-AntonJulius 1890 census page.png|1890 Sweden census page for Anundsjö parish, Sweden Image:1900 census Winblad.gif|1900 Sweden census index for Anundsjö parish, Sweden Image:1900 census Winblad Näslund 3.jpg|1900 Sweden census page for Anundsjö parish, Sweden Image:Winblad-AntonJulius 1901 death Anundsjö.png|1901 death in Anundsjö parish, Sweden Image:Winblad-AntonJulius 1978 organ.png|1978 biographical information Portraits Image:Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) in a pen and ink drawing by Kathleen Cuneo.jpg|Pen and ink drawing by Kathleen Cuneo Image:Winblad-Anton 022a.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) circa 1880-1890 Image:Winblad-AntonJUliusI 1860circa 06.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) circa 1880-1890 Image:Winblad-AntonJulius c1880 03.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) circa 1880-1890 Image:Winblad-AntonJulius c1880 bw.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) circa 1880-1890 Image:Winblad-AntonJulius c1870-1880b.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) circa 1880-1890 Image:Winblad-AntonJulius 1860-1870 circa small.png|Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) circa 1880-1890 Image:Winblad-AntonJulius_004b.gif|Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) circa 1880-1890 from kyrke Grave Image:Winblad-AntonJulius gravestone.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad (1828-1901) tombstone at Anundsjö church Cemetery in 2005 Image:Winblad-AntonJulius tombstone 2.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad (1828-1901) grave site adjacent to the bell tower on the right, at Anundsjö Church Cemetery in 2005 Image:Winblad-AntonJulius tombstone 03a.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad (1828-1901) grave site adjacent to the bell tower on the right, at Anundsjö Church Cemetery in 2005 Image:Winblad-AntonJulius tombstone 04.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad (1828-1901) grave site adjacent to the bell tower on the right, at Anundsjö Church Cemetery in 2005 Category: Pictures pages Category: Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901)